


Wanting Another One

by YourRegina4Ever



Series: Daddy and Me [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM lifestyle, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Emma, Do not read if this is not your thing, Dom Emma, Dom/sub, Dominant Emma Swan, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, G!P Emma Swan, Girl Penis, Magic Cock, Sexy Times, Submissive Regina Mills, anon requested, babygirl!Regina, dd/lg lifestyle, established swan queen, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: [First part of the Daddy!Emma and babygirl!Regina series] Regina and Emma are happily married with a five-year-old Henry. They are in a committed BDSM relationship. See how their lives play out in the grand scheme of things.





	Wanting Another One

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read the Date Night Blues series, this story will not be part of that series. This is a completely different series, meaning there isn’t a Hayley in this story. In this universe, Regina and Emma are married and have a five-year-old Henry. Emma never met Neal, and she came to Storybrooke when she was twenty-two. The first time she met Regina, they felt an overpowering need to be together, and within a month of dating, they broke the curse with True Love’s Kiss. When Henry was born, any malicious intent towards Regina went away when they saw the so-called Evil Queen be such a loving mother. Surprisingly, Snow and David were understanding and supportive because they didn’t want to push Emma away from them, which meant accepting the fact that their former enemy was now their daughter-in-law. Just a little background information for those of you who were interested. 
> 
> This series was written because some of you expressed a desire to see more Daddy!Emma and babygirl!Regina with an emphasis on magic cock. If BDSM or kinks and fetishes or magic cock is not your thing, please close out and find some other Swan Queen fic to read. Shout out to one of my betas, Luce, who has been incredibly supportive no matter what I write in regards to Swan Queen. You all have her to thank as well as other readers who wanted me to write this. Leave a comment on what else you would like to see in this series. No judgment. Seriously. No judgment at all. 
> 
> For those of you who want to see a MD/lg lifestyle, rest assured, I will be making a separate series starring Mommy!Emma and babygirl!Regina. 
> 
> One last thing, BDSM is all about consent. There are times when sexy times will have to put on pause given the state of mind of either party. DD/lg means Daddy Dom/little girl, it can be used to describe a lesbian relationship where the dominant is called Daddy, even though it is mainly used for a heterosexual relationship.

Regina couldn’t believe her Daddy was ready to go again after the very good morning wake up call Daddy gave her this morning before leaving for work. Now, here they were two hours later, and she had been pleasantly surprised to see her Daddy arrive early for the town meeting.

 

“If only they knew the real reason why you’ve been wearing these skirts and dresses instead of those pantsuits. If only everyone knew what their precious mayor was doing behind closed doors with the Sheriff.”

  
  
“D-Daddy, we have a meeting to attend. In t-twenty minutes.”

  
  
“Plenty of time for you to get on your knees, baby girl.”

 

Regina looks around and sees the windows are slightly opened. Emma follows where Regina’s eyes are focusing on, and she stops Regina.

 

“Twenty minutes and thirty seconds, baby girl. Stop paying attention to things that aren’t important right now, or you will be punished.”

 

Emma’s voice breaks Regina out of her slight daze.

 

“Yes, Daddy. I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be good.”

 

Regina kneels in front of Emma and quickly unbuckles Emma’s belt and unzips her jeans to free her Daddy’s cock.

 

“Wow, Daddy. You’re practically vibrating with need.”

 

Regina can’t help but admire her Daddy’s cock.

 

“Get to work, baby girl.”

 

Emma says as she makes sure no one is near them. Anyone who was supposed to attend the meeting should already be downstairs but just in case they weren’t, Emma didn’t want to take chances. After all, Emma didn’t want anyone thinking of Regina in this way, much less seeing her wife this way. This was all just for the two of them. Emma’s thoughts are enjoyably interrupted when Regina engulfs her cock and begins making those delicious sucking noises.

 

“That’s right, baby girl. Suck Daddy just like that. Make me cum before the meeting, and Daddy promises to take her baby girl out to that new restaurant.”

 

A knock on the door interrupts their sexy times, and Regina pouts when her Daddy vanishes before the door is opened.

 

* * *

 

Regina wanted her Daddy to fuck her now instead of waiting until after the meeting. Who did Daddy think she was? A baby girl whose juices weren’t practically dripping down her legs? And Daddy was on her laptop and actually taking notes! Wouldn’t Daddy rather fuck her baby girl on this very sturdy table instead of paying attention to these boring people?

 

Regina was both turned on and angry at the same time. 

 

‘No matter. I’ll show Daddy there are other things to pay attention to, much more _gratifying_.’ 

 

Regina thinks to herself.

 

Regina removes her panties and makes sure to rub some of her essence all over it before using her magic to make sure it lands directly on top of her Daddy’s laptop. Regina then focuses on the next speaker and can’t help but smirk when she hears a low growl from across the table. 

 

* * *

  
 

“Everyone out!”

 

Emma is like an animal, so desperate to take her wife. Some don’t make a move until they look down at the Sheriff who pulls her wife up and starts kissing Regina. The room is quickly cleared. 

 

Emma wastes no time ripping Regina’s blouse off and pushing up her skirt. Emma bites down on Regina’s neck as she wastes no time sliding her cock all the way inside of Regina’s pussy.

 

“You think you can tease me like that, baby girl? You think you can go unpunished for what you did? You think I’m okay with anyone even having the slightest chance of smelling what is _mine_?”

 

Emma asks before setting a vicious pace on her baby girl’s pussy. 

 

* * *

 

Emma shows no sign of stopping even after her cock throbs and releases some of her seed inside of her baby girl.

 

“I’m not finished with you. I will never be finished with you, baby girl. Daddy is going to keep fucking you until your belly swells, baby girl.”

 

“You want another baby, Daddy?”

 

“Don’t you, baby girl?”

 

“Maybe one more.”

 

Emma pulls out and Regina cries out.

 

“Please, Daddy! Keep going! I’ll carry more babies!”

 

“You sure, baby girl? Because I won’t stop. Green?”

 

“Green, Daddy! Just fuck me! Fuck me every day until you knock me up with twins or triplets!”

 

Emma had wanted more kids, and seeing Regina begging for her seed, was igniting her desire for a bigger family. 

 

“Please, Daddy. I’ll carry as many babies as you want.” 

 

Regina wrapped her legs around her Daddy to pull her Daddy closer to her. Regina wanted more children with Emma. 

 

“Baby girl, we need to talk about this. I’m going to pull out.”

 

“No! Daddy, please! We both want more kids. Please, Daddy. Fill me up with your seed. Claim me again and again. Show everyone I am yours, and only yours.”

 

Emma looked at her baby girl. There was no one else she trusted and certainly no one else she wanted to have children with.

 

“Still green, baby girl?”

 

“Yes, Daddy. More fucking, less talking.”

 

Emma leans in to kiss her baby girl. She was so proud of the strides they had made in their marriage, and especially the strides they made in their trust in one another. However, it is the dominant’s responsibility to know when to stop to discuss such important things. As much as Emma would love to say, ‘ _Okay, baby girl. Daddy won’t pull out. Daddy would love to put a baby in you again, and maybe while we’re at it, Daddy should just put triplets in you_.’

 

Regina felt her pussy clenching and holding tight to her Daddy’s cock. Regina let out a cry when her Daddy pulled out and came over her stomach instead of inside her pussy.

 

* * *

 

Emma waved her hand to clean them both before taking them directly to her baby girl’s office. She carried Regina over to the couch and held her even after Regina stopped crying.

 

“Baby girl, talk to Daddy. What’s wrong?”

 

Regina grips tight to Emma and more tears spill from her eyes.

 

“Daddy doesn’t want a baby with me.”

 

Regina manages to say.

 

Emma kisses Regina on her forehead.

 

“Baby girl, Daddy would love to have another baby with you. Daddy has always wanted more babies after the day you gave birth to our son.”

 

“Why’d you pull out then, Daddy?”

 

“Baby girl, having another baby or more is a serious thing that needs to be discussed. As far as I know, we’re happy with Henry. It wasn’t until just moments ago, that either of us expressed a desire to have another child.”

 

“I understand, Daddy. In the moment, it felt right, and it still does.”

 

“Oh, baby girl, Daddy would love to put more babies in you. Daddy would love to see your body swell. Daddy loves showing to everyone just who her baby girl is. How about this, in a month, if both of us still want a child, Daddy won’t pull out. I promise.”

 

Regina leans up to kiss her Daddy. As Daddy falls asleep, Regina can’t help but think of the ways to convince her Daddy that they don’t need a month. Regina wanted another baby, and she wanted it sooner, rather than later. If Daddy reacted that way in a town meeting, Regina can only imagine how Daddy would react if she did it while they were at the diner.

 

 

 

 


End file.
